


Umuzi Wakhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Umuzi Wakhe

UJaime wayeqede ukujabulela ukuhlala kuleya ndawo kakhulu kunalokho abekucabanga, empeleni wayecabanga ukuthi uzizwa ekhululekile kakhulu kunalokho ayeke wakuzwa eRoyal Harbour noma eCasterly Rock, hhayi ukuthi wayezosisho eBrienne, kunjalo.

Lesi siqhingi asidonsanga ukunakekela okuningi njengezinye izindawo emibusweni eyisikhombisa, izakhiwo bezilula kakhulu kunalezo ezisesigodlweni sasebukhosini, ukubukwa kwalesi sigodlo akuzange kuphakame nganoma iyiphi indlela lobuhle obufanayo nokwenziwa ngabakwaLannista, izimila zisebenzela ikakhulu ukudla okukhulayo, ngaphandle kwezihlahla ezigqamile nezixakile engadini engenhla, futhi wangabaza ukuthi kukhona ngisho nesafire kuyo yonke insimu yesiqhingi. Kepha cishe kuwo wonke amawindi asendlini kabri kaBrienne, wayengabona ulwandle olwalunomthunzi ofanayo oluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengamehlo we-heiress yaleyo ndawo, ngakho-ke yayiyindawo enhle kunazo zonke ezake zaba kuzo.


End file.
